


I Wasn't Too Scared

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: I'm sorry that this isn't nice, fluffy ship stuff and that it is super short but I'm drunk, depressed and ready to die so instead of dying I wrote this real quick. Also this probably doesn't make sense, as I said before I'm drunk and depressed and I don't write well when those two things are combined.





	I Wasn't Too Scared

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this isn't nice, fluffy ship stuff and that it is super short but I'm drunk, depressed and ready to die so instead of dying I wrote this real quick. Also this probably doesn't make sense, as I said before I'm drunk and depressed and I don't write well when those two things are combined.

"S-Stop it..." 

Sitting on the hard, wooden floor of her room, Touko clutched onto head, her eyes tightly shut, wanting to stop herself from crying... Wanting the self-hating thoughts to disappear from her mind.

'Look Gloomy I wouldn't be saying these words of hatred if it wasn't for the fact that you thought them first. Remember our emotions are the same so whatever you feel, I feel too' The voice that cursed her mind was right and Touko knew it.

“G-Go away…” Touko quietly whimpered, her hands tangled her hair as she tightly clung onto it.

If it wasn’t for the fact that the voice telling her those hateful words was the cackling voice of her other personality, she might of ignored it, like she had ignored the comments said by those that hated her but she could never ignore someone who has been part of her mind for so many years.

‘Look at you, you’re such a mess. This is why you don’t have friends. No one to pretend to comfort you whilst you cry about your worries that will just be a burden on them’

“M-Maybe if it w-wasn’t for y-you, I-I w-would” Touko quietly mumbled to the voice.

‘HA! Really? Because even before I was around, you didn’t have any friends’

Touko ground her teeth in anger as she imagined the one in her head in front of her, cackling away at her disgusting self.

“J-just g-go away… Please”

‘Oh honey, even if you ask me nicely, I will never go away, as long as you’re alive, I’ll always be here’

Touko’s eyes snapped open, realising on how to get rid of the intrusive minds that plagued her mind once and for all. 

“T-This time…” Touko barely whispered as she moved her hands away from her head, her fingers untangling from her knotted hair.

Touko heard the voice in her head scoff. ‘You said that last time but you were too scared to, too scared of the sight of your own blood, too scared of your own fears’

“Well I’m going to…” 

Touko reached under her skirt, hoping that the item she always wished was never there to be exactly where She kept it. With the rough leather feeling under her hand, Touko opened the pouch, her hand tracing over the pairs of scissors that sat in it.

Touko took in deep breath as she pulled one of the pairs of scissors from the pouch, tightly grasping it in her frail hands. As she slid the scissors from under her skirt, Touko stared at the cold metal that was normally wielded by the murderous personality that was trapped in her mind and taunted her everyday. 

Opening the scissors and laying the sharp scissors against her wrist, Touko slightly flinched from the familiar feeling. Touko dragged the blade across her arm, shutting her eyes so she didn’t have to watch the blood run from the deep cuts she made.

The more cuts she made, the more she felt herself lose life, her mind starting to become dull, all of her worries leaving her as her world began to darken.

After a few more cuts, she lost grip of the scissors, clattering as they hit the floor. Touko opened her eyes one last time and stared her blood that ran down her arms from the many cuts she had made, dripping onto the floor beneath her.

Touko's mind began to grow fuzzy as her eyes started to lose their focus on the world around her, slowly shutting as her felt herself lose to death. As her world began to darken, Touko felt all of her worries leave her. 

Upon opening her eyes, there was nothing but darkness. Touko looked around at the void that surrounded her, a relieving smile forming on her face at the silence. No voice to drive her into further madness.

“Looks like I proved you wrong this time” Touko drily laughed.

“I wasn’t too scared”


End file.
